Liar liar
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Vince gets into some trouble one night at the Velvet Onion but does he take things a bit too far afterwards? Rated for cursing, a mixture of 'friendship' and 'angst'
1. Crack

'Here she goes again' :P So this idea was sparked tonight and I just had to write it really...This is just the start and it contains one cuss word oops but that's about it, club violence too but not much. No idea how many chapters there will be but I have pretty much all of it mapped out in my mind box.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Never have never will. I just love.

xxx

**Crack**

It was a misunderstanding, that was all and he wasn't even drunk.

For once.

Instead it was the other guy that was drunk, the one that walked into him and the one who spilt his own beer down himself and the one who suddenly fired off at him for just being there, stone sober. Vince was a rare one for getting involved in punch ups in a bar but he'd witnessed his fair share during his life and had never had the interest in getting involved. He usually sat out of the way sipping his drink and watching the blood and fists fly and listening to the crowds either screaming or jeering the fighters on until security hurried over to put an end to everything.

But there's always got to be a first time, hasn't there? And this was his first time, all he did was innocently stand at the bar with Leroy on his second drink having a casual chat about the week that had just passed. Minding his own business and trying to block out the beats and thumps from the music and the cheers from the crowd who seemed to knock back shot after shot and dance move after move until the sweat got pouring.

A man, the man, an average clubber who was blind drunk on his seventh or eighth bottle had turned away from the bar not looking where he was staggering and crashed straight into Vince, the beverage from the beer spilling down the man's shirt and splashes catching on Vince's shirt. He could have raged back and spat at him with 'Watch where you're goin mate' or 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' but he didn't, he wasn't drunk enough himself to be so rude and he wasn't in a bad mood and he wasn't spiteful or nasty. Instead he was kind, "Are you alright?" he had asked the man whose eyes were swimming in alcohol and whose expression was far from apologetic.

"What the fuck!" The man raged, "Wha-uhh...No-What is you...Doing?" His words flooded and tangled together as they left his tongue in a mess spitting flecks of saliva and beer in the direction of Vince as he did so, "Get away from me!"

The glass bottle smashed on the floor spilling any remaining beer wherever it could, mainly on their shoes, a hand grasped at Vince's hair with another on his chest then with a loud smash and a shuddering crack flooding through his head he was out cold and slumped over the bar, the bar staff completely silent, the drinkers gob smacked and the bouncers hurrying towards the chaos while the music still pumped through the club, the DJ completely oblivious in his own world of vinyl records and beats.

The blue lights flashed down the street toward the night club while he still lay sprawled against the bar and the sticky floor, a trickle of blood dribbling it's way down from a cut in his forehead where a glass had smashed when his head connected with wood. The drunk man was pulled away, suddenly so much more sober than he had been when he had attacked the man who had cared.

"Vince? Vince, mate can you hear me?" Leroy called but his voice was too distant, everyone was too far away and everything was so hazy, his head thumped with pain and he couldn't open his eyes, it was like he was asleep but he knew inside he wasn't.

"What's his name?"

"Vince, it's Vince Noir."

"Vince, can you hear me?" Another voice called, one he didn't know at all but it sounded kind and helpful. Almost strong. But it echoed around his skull, he wanted to call out 'yes, yeah I can hear you' but he couldn't, he felt exhausted and a little shakey, he felt a sudden light in his eyes as they were forced open but it passed and it was dark again. Then there was something soft wrapped across his body but it was tightened restricting his movement then his head was locked into place and soon he was being rattled around and pushed into something that screeched off away from the beats of the club and the smell of alcohol.


	2. Four beige walls

**Sorry for the huge delay in posting this but I haven't been in the right frame of mind for writing this for a while... But never mind, it's here now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, never have never will.**

**This isn't as long as I wanted it to be either...**

**Four beige walls**

Hospital halls were always so bland with only a coffee machine or a poster about contraceptives available to stare at, he was sick of reading the same posters over and over again and his empty polystyrene cup was twisted into a nervous mess by his hands. The coffee had tasted disgusting but he expected worse, every time a door swung open or footsteps echoed down the hall his attention would snap up and search out the noise desperately hoping it was the doctor with news on his best friend but the doctor never came for him, it was for the other people sat in the corridors or waiting rooms with coffees and teas, the halls stunk of time filling beverages mixed with disinfectants.

Families sat together, he watched them a couple of times and glanced their way whenever they received good news or bad, he couldn't stop the feeling of his heart sinking when some heard the worst possible news they ever could and broke down into floods of tears in the halls, he wanted to offer words of comfort but kept his eyes pinned on the floor or the door where he knew his friend was and kept quiet.

Sobbing started up again from a young woman who was soon comforted by her mother as the doctor led the family away behind a pair of swinging double doors, he caught a glimpse of the bed with the patient in then the doors shut and he starred at them for as long as he could until his name was called, until a hand lay on his shoulder, until he was snapped away from the doors and the sad private scene behind them.

"Howard Moon?" A young nurse asked, her brown hair was tied back into a neat ponytail but her fringe bounced out of her eyes as she flicked her head to the side.

"Yes, sorry, I was miles away. How is he?"

"He's stable, he should wake up soon. The doctor is just checking him over if you'd like to come and see him now." He nodded and stood following the nurse down the hall past the rest of the eagerly awaiting families, he avoided eye contact and kept his gaze focused on the doors he was being led towards, "He's just in here. This is Doctor Brown, Vince's doctor." The doctor seemed a nice man, young and informed and was busy scribbling notes down onto some paper on a clip board but wasn't too busy to offer a hand to Howard to shake.

"Howard Moon." He offered his name and Doctor Brown nodded and smiled, out of sympathy? He couldn't be sure, "How is he?" He asked again since the nurse had arranged Vince's pillows and left without another word.

"Stable but he has concussion. There may also be a chance of some memory loss but we can't be sure until he wakes up."

"What kind of memory loss?"

"Short term more than likely, though it is hard to say at this point. He won't forget who he is or his birth date for example but he may have forgotten what he did yesterday or what even happened at the bar."

"Right."

"It's nothing to worry about, he will need looking after though for a short while. When he wakes up he won't know where he is and he may be a bit disorientated, he just needs to remain calm and everything will be fine." He drew a short breath and slipped the clipboard onto the side table, "I've put him on a course of painkillers and have prescribed some tablets which Nurse Jones has gone to retrieve, Will he be going home with you?"

"Yes, yeah I'll look after him."

"Good, well it was nice to meet you, do excuse me I'm late for another patient."

"Of course, thank you." As the doors swung shut Howard was plunged into an eerie silence with only the occasional beep from a near by machine hooked up to his friend with wires. He wasn't sure whether he should try to talk to Vince, that was Coma patients wasn't it? He couldn't be certain and felt uncomfortable speaking to him while he was lay in the hospital bed so he kept quiet and let his eyes wander wherever they pleased, he was relieved to find that the walls were not plastered in the usual hospital posters but were instead painted a sort of beige colour. In fact there was very little in the room, just some old flower print curtains covering the window, a single battered arm chair that he was sat in, a bed that Vince was in with crisp white sheets, a small bedside table and even a sink.

'If Vince were awake he'd hate this room.' He thought to himself while a small smile tugged at his lips, he turned his attention away from the interior of the bland hospital room and instead studied the wires connected to Vince, there weren't many in fact, only a few disappeared inside the hospital gown he was wearing. Howard glanced at one of his friend's hands and noticed a needle connected to a blue plastic pipe was sticking out from under a plaster stuck to his skin, he had no idea what the technical name for it was but he was certain if Vince saw it he would freak out. The plastic tube wasn't connected to a drip and as he glanced up he saw why, the bag was already empty and hadn't been disposed of however there was no connector tube to be seen.

Wrapped tightly around his friend's head was a bandage which covered his forehead and trapped his black hair keeping most of it pressed flat to the sides and back of his head. Underneath it all, he supposed, was a plaster or some stitches over a cut where he had lost a bit of blood from, he remembered the nurse saying something about fragments of glass being removed from the wound with tweezers, the thought made him shudder.

Howard shook his head trying not to let himself think too much about tiny things, he wished the doctor or nurse would come back so he could have some company other than his slumbering drug intoxicated friend. He even wished the police would come back into the room and tell him again what had happened to his best friend, anything to break the awful beep ridden silence.

Eventually his thoughts were answered as his friend stirred in the bed, the sound of the tightly tucked in bed sheets shifting as Vince tried to free them up a bit and give his legs a bit more room and maybe some more blood flow. Howard watched as his eye lids flickered and slowly opened only to be screwed tight again at the harsh light, all it took was one flash of the icy blue irises and Howard was in the corridor rushing to the nurse's station to tell them his friend had finally woken up.

"Hey...Hey." He smiled leaning over Vince so he was in his field of vision, he didn't know what else to say other than a hello, he didn't expect much back but dreaded one sentence which his best friend muttered obliviously in a drowsy tone;

"Where am I?"


End file.
